


Duel

by fennui (paperweight)



Category: Master and Commander - Patrick O'Brian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperweight/pseuds/fennui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Aubrey-Maturin series – Patrick O'Brian, Jack/Stephen, duet</p>
    </blockquote>





	Duel

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Aubrey-Maturin series – Patrick O'Brian, Jack/Stephen, duet

They play together as often as they can.

Sometimes the music is fast and jolly for sharing with company or the crew, other times it’s a sweet and melancholy cocoon aboard a ship of many jostling souls. But sometimes, when it’s just the two of them like now, temporarily ashore in their shared boarding house room, Jack or Stephen will get a little mischievous and begin embellishing.

Their duet becomes a duel that slides into a kind of mating dance. A call and counter call, with an attaqué, riposte and parade of notes and musical phrases that ultimately builds and knits together into something like the thrill of a first love.

And later this duelling duet will spill over into the bed they share. Where their calloused fingers and quiet chuckles will translate and rework earlier refrains. Their knees will bump, their nightshirts will bunch up and hard flesh will grind against hard flesh as they move together in a crescendo that will leave them breathless but complete.


End file.
